Les amants karmiques
by YEYEL29
Summary: Beaucoup de ceux que nous croisons au quotidien sont des âmes que nous côtoyons en fait depuis plusieurs vies. Et si Caroline et Klaus s'étaient déjà rencontrés et aimés dans une vie antérieure lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore vampires ? Se pourrait-il être la raison de leur attirance aujourd'hui à Mystic Falls ? #Klaroline #Kennet #Kalijah
1. Chapter 1

**KOUKOU LES LECTEURS **

**Alors je m'essaie à une nouvelle fiction. Je vous poste le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Donc si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas dites le moi. Comme ça, ça me permettra de savoir si je la continue ou pas.. **

**Voilà BISOUS !**

Les personnages ne sont pas les miens = la fiction n'a aucun rapport direct avec la série.

* * *

**Les amants karmiques**

Des régressions rapportent que des liens avec des proches peuvent remonter à plusieurs centaines d'années. Des liens tissés entre deux êtres, malgré des obstacles insurmontables, sont si puissants qu'ils survivent au-delà du temps, parfois d'époques si lointaines qu'elles nous semblent faire partie de l'histoire de l'Humanité. Ces amants karmiques, mus par un amour très fort, peuvent se retrouver au cours de plusieurs vies.

* * *

_1416, Siècle charnière entre le Moyen-âge et la Renaissance. Siècle de Gutenberg, de Christophe Colomb._

_Dans une petite province de la Serbie, vivait le baron lestat Pavlovna, sa femme et ses deux filles._

_Ils habitaient tous les quatre dans une demeure modeste, un petit château de campagne. Une quinzaine de domestiques était sous les ordres de la famille._

_La famille Pavlovna n'était pas excessivement riche, mais suffisamment pour organiser de belles réceptions._

_Katherine L'ainée, était considérée comme la plus belle des sœurs. Coquette, distinguée, jamais elle ne faisait d'écart. Nombreux prétendants frappaient à sa porte. Mais elle était promise depuis l'âge de ses 5 ans._

_Elle venait d'avoir 17 ans, il était temps pour elle de se marier. __Pourquoi aurait-elle échappé à la règle ? Une année de plus et elle ne serait plus jouvencelle mais vieille fille.  
_

_Caroline quant à elle, était la cadette à peine plus jeune, était tout le contraire de sa sœur Katherine. Les cheveux dorés comme le blé, des yeux vert émeraude. Sa particularité était de ne pas être comme les autres filles, à se pomponner toute la journée et à se demander qu'elle robe, elle allait porter pour le prochain bal. _

_Engagée, elle délivrait discrètement de la nourriture aux plus démunies surtout aux enfants. Elle prodiguait des soins et aidait parfois le médecin du village. Habile à l'épée tout comme à cheval, elle aurait pu mettre plus d'un chevalier de la garde à terre. Son père était fier d'elle, il n'avait eu que des filles, alors le coté garçon manqué de Caroline lui comblait le manque d'un fils._

_Malgré leurs différences, Katherine et Caroline s'appréciaient énormément et se racontaient tout. Elles dormaient tout le temps ensemble._

_Les ronflements de Caroline berçaient Katherine tandis que, les pieds glacés de Katherine refroidissaient le corps brulant de Caroline. Elles se complétaient._

_Madame Pavlovna était proche de l'ainée._

_Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne se chamaille avec Caroline. Anne désespérait de trouver un jour quelqu'un qui ne lui convienne._

_Depuis qu'elles avaient atteint l'âge de se marier, la mère des deux filles, Anne, les avaient séparés. Elle avait déplacé leurs chambres à l'opposer l'une de l'autre et des gardes étaient placés devant leurs chambres pendant la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas que la personnalité de Caroline déteigne sur sa sœur. Katherine n'avait même plus l'autorisation de faire du cheval. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse : « Les dames ne montent pas à cheval. C'est très inconvenant » À la place, elle passait ses journées à broder et à lire. Des journées pour les mémères disait caroline._

_L'arrivée de la famille Michaelson, mettait le château sens dessus dessous. Tous les domestiques se mettaient à l'œuvre. Il y avait tellement peu de visiteurs que les chambres inoccupées sentaient le renfermer et des boules de poussières commençaient à se former sur et sous les meubles. Il fallait ouvrir les fenêtres, changer les draps, laver le sol, les rideaux, mettre de la lavande en dessous des oreillers. Chaque femme de chambre se bousculait et se marchait sur les pieds._

_Le vaisselier devait être astiqué, l'escalier ciré. Les cartes d'invitation, heureusement, avaient été envoyées depuis plusieurs jours, à chaque bonne famille. Les troubadours et ménestrels, s'exerçaient, sous l'œil attentif du maitre de salle. Avec Madame Pavlov sous les ordres, il y avait intérêt de se s'atteler à la tâche sous peine de finir ses jours aux cachots._

_Connaissant les projets de sa femme, Mr lestat était parti à la chasse avec un vieille ami. Il considérait que les hommes n'avaient pas leurs places dans la préparation des festivités et de décoration de maison. De plus, sa femme allait être sur les nerfs et allait s'en prendre à son mari si quelques choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Caroline avait supplié son père de l'emmener avec lui. Mais il avait refusé._

_La famille Michaelson était en chemin depuis 3 jours de leur domaine de Bronxski. Les hommes faisaient route à cheval tandis que Rebecca la sœur, faisait route en calèche. Les bagages sur le toit et les biens précieux dans le coffre en dessous de la robe de la demoiselle._

_Rebecca, souleva le rideau vert qui empêchait le soleil d'entrer dans l'habitacle et sortit la tête._

- Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? _Elijah le plus élégant et diplomate des frères lui répondit._

- Je dirai, dans 1 heure environs.

- Il était temps, je commençais à regretter d'être partie. Qu'elle idée de choisir une fiancée habitant aussi loin.

- Klaus ne la pas choisit, c'était un accord avec père et mère, il y a fort longtemps.

- D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Il a sûrement dû trouver une autre route.

- En même temps, je le comprends, déjà qu'une femme est une source d'ennui alors en plus si elle est laide. Je serais point étonné si nous apprenions qu'il s'est enfuit. _Intervint Kol._

- Tu es vraiment qu'un bougre et un idiot Kol.

- Oh madame ronchonne, comment voulez-vous qu'un gentil homme s'intéresse à vous, avec un caractère comme le votre ?

- Bien entendu, mon cher frère, si chaque homme devait prendre votre exemple, ils se marieront qu'avec des filles les plus inintéressantes qu'il soit. _Lui lança-t-elle avant de refermer le rideau pour couper court à là conversation._

_Elijah rigolait à voir ces frères se chamailler. C'était comme ça depuis le début du voyage._

_Kol le regarda et haussa les épaules._

- Qu'ai-je dit ? N'ai-je pas raison ?

_Cette question resta en suspens. Elijah ne réagissait jamais aux provocations de Kol. La meilleure façon de calmer les ardeurs de Kol était de ne pas lui répondre.  
_

Les parents Klaus avaient promis leurs fils à la première fille du clan Pavlovna. Un accord avait été conclu et signé. Rien ne pouvait donc entraver leur mariage. Leurs domaines respectifs étant éloignés, il ne s'était encore jamais rencontré.

* * *

_Caroline avait préféré faire du cheval que de suivre sa mère et sa sœur faire des essayages de robe. Elle avait demandé à sa servante Bonnie de la couvrir entre-temps l'arrivée des invités. En partant, Katherine avait lancé un regard dans la direction de sa sœur. Si ces yeux pouvaient parler, ils diraient : « Je t'envie, j'aimerais pouvoir aller me balader moi aussi »_

_Anne avait fait porter des robes de Paris, de Londres, et d'Allemagne. Katherine anticipait de longs et interminables monologues de sa mère à chaque essayage._

_"Celle-ci est parfaite. Toutefois, la couleur de l'autre robe était plus majestueux. Celle-ci est bien trop décolletée, bien trop épaisse, bien trop rêche..." _

* * *

_Entre temps, Klaus s'était perdu dans les bois. Il avait eu la fâcheuse idée de prendre un chemin différent. Passer 3 jours en compagnie de ses frères et sœur lui était insupportable. Entre sa sœur qui bougonnait toutes les minutes, et son frère kol et ses blagues volant de plus en bas, il lui fallait prendre de la distance. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine._

_Il s'approcha et vit une femme lui tournant le dos, tirant sur son cheval qui s'était embourbé dans la vase. Il avait énormément plu la nuit dernière. C'était stupide de vouloir se promener hors sentier. Peut-être pas aussi stupide que de quitter frère et sœur pour aller se perdre dans une forêt inconnue songea-t-il._

_Il décida de rebrousser chemin avant qu'elle ne le voit. Mais celle-ci se retourna._

_De dos, l'accoutrement recouvert de boue, la femme paraissait avoir la quarantaine. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, Klaus s'était rendu compte que derrière ces habits sales se cachait une femme âgée d'à peine 16 ans et d'une extrême beauté. Elle avait les yeux encore plus bleus que les siens. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient ramassés en une queue de cheval en désordre. Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés._

- Vous là-bas ! Vous pourriez au moins venir m'aider. On ne vous a jamais appris la galanterie ? Tous les hommes sont-ils aussi peu gentlemen ?

_Klaus surpris regarda derrière lui. Personne. C'était donc bien à lui qu'elle parlait. Comment osait-elle l'aborder de la sorte. Dans un langage qui pour Klaus n'était pas digne même pour une domestique. Il descendit de son cheval et avança vers elle en blasphémant. Elle ne le connaissait pas de réputation, mais, il comptait bien se présenter dans les formes... Dès les premiers pas, ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la masse noirâtre de vase mélangée à des bouts de bois, lui rendant la tâche de marcher plus difficile.  
_

_Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il était intrigué par la beauté de la jeune femme. C'était étrange, ses gestes et son accoutrement avaient tout l'air d'une gueux, mais son visage dégager quelque chose de plus... De plus royale._

- Il était temps, pendant un instant j'ai cru, que vous étiez collé à votre selle.

_Ne lui répondant toujours pas et voyant qu'il la fixait le front rembruni, Caroline murmura :_ génial, je suis tombée sur un sourd et muet. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Je ne suis ni sourd, ni muet. Par contre, je doute que vous sachiez à qui vous vous adressez.

- Un imbécile ?

_Klaus voyait rouge. Il serra le poing._

- Personne, ne m'a jamais traité de la sorte.

- Excepter aujourd'hui. _Lui cracha-t-elle amèrement._

- Vous savez, Mademoiselle, j'ai châtié plus d'une pour bien moins que ça.

- Vous vous entendriez bien avec ma mère alors. Elle aussi son plus grand plaisir, c'est de malmener des personnes pour ensuite les jeter aux oubliettes.

- Votre mère ? pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous parliez de vous-même.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais un idiot._ riposta t-elle avec sarcasme._

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? _L'idée de la gifler laissa place à la curiosité. Cette désinvolture la rendait certainement bien trop sexy à son goût._

_Caroline se retourna pour dégager un morceau de sa robe accrochée à une branche, se releva et attendit quelques secondes en l'observant de la même manière que lui, avec curiosité. Elle lui sourit avec espièglerie._

- Vous n'espérez pas que je vous donne mon nom sachant que votre plus grande spécialité est le cachot. _Lui répliqua t-elle avant d'enchaîner._ Je serais trop sotte de vous donner les informations qui vous permettrons de me retrouver facilement, une fois que j'aurais quitté les lieux.

_Klaus resta sans mot dire. Aucune répartit ne lui sortit de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait manquer de mots. Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans les arbres, passa sur les épaules dénudées de Caroline. Elle frictionna les mains contre ses épaules pour se réchauffer._

_Klaus prit les rênes du cheval des mains de Caroline._

- Je vais vous aider, je ne suis pas certain que vous trouverez un gentleman dans les environs avant un certain moment et d'ici là, vous risquez d'attraper froid. _Lui assura t-il sourire crispé._

_Il y avait en lui, c'est certain un aspect un peu farouche qui déconcerta Caroline._

_Klaus n'éprouva aucune difficulté l'extirper le cheval de la vase. Le seul problème, C'est qu'en reculant, Klaus ne vit pas les branchages jonchant sur le sol et perdit l'équilibre, le faisant tomber sur son arrière-train. Son pantalon était immaculé de souillure. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire. Il la regarda furieux._

- Attendez, je vais vous aider dit-elle toujours le rire pendu aux lèvres. _Elle lui tendit sa main. Il la refusa. Il était hors de question qu'une femme l'aide pour quelque raison et encore plus se moque de lui. Il se sentait honteux, sale, ridicule. Il repoussa la main de Caroline et se leva par lui-même. Caroline fut surprise qui ne lui accepte son aide. Le mépris qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui lorsqu'il était sur son cheval, l'envahit à nouveau._

- Très bien, selon votre bon-vouloir. _Elle croisa les bras et le toisa de mécontentement._

_Klaus ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il était bien trop en colère. Cette femme malgré sa beauté, devait recevoir une bonne correction. Il avança vers elle, la main posée sur son épée. Mais en entendant au loin Elijah, il s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin. Il monta sur son cheval et s'en alla s'en mot dire, laissant la jeune femme inconnue._

_Au château, les derniers préparatifs prenaient place._

_Les essayages avaient enfin terminé au grand plaisir de Katherine._

_Elle et sa mère, enfin surtout sa mère avait opté pour une robe pourpre. Le corset de Katherine était encore plus serré qu'a l'habitude. Elle avait des difficultés pour respirer. On lui avait bouclé les cheveux et les avait relevés dans un chignon._

_Les seins de Katherine étaient à la limite de déborder. Elle se sentait ridicule. Elles attendaient dans le salon des convives et patientaient de voir une escorte de garde au bout de la longue allée d'arbres d'alignement._

_La fin d'après-midi arrivait. Anne avait fini de se préparer et regardait par la fenêtre. Katherine finissait de broder une petite chemise de toile._

Mon dieu, mais où est ta sœur ? Ils vont bientôt arriver et elle n'est n'y changer, ni laver. Cette fille, me rend les nerfs à vif. Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une fille aussi impétueuse. _Anne leva la main pour masser ses tempes. Pour autant, cela n'apaisa guère les inquiétudes d'Anne._

_Katherine s'approcha et posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle arrivera à temps.

- Tu es toujours à protéger ta sœur. Tu ne devrais... Seigneur Katherine, regarde, ils arrivent !

_Le sourire réapparu sur le visage d'Anne_. Venez Katherine, e_lle lui prit la main et la posa sur son avant-bra_s. Allons accueillir nos invités.

_Klaus avait retrouvé le chemin vers ses frères et sœur. Il regarda s'égailler un vol d'oiseaux au dessus de lui sur un ciel bleu azur. Tandis qu'une brise du sud soufflait sa douceur sur les arbres. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher du souvenir d'un regard d'émeraude, étincelant et des quelques paroles violentes et désagréables échangées dans l'après-midi. Il détourna ses pensées vagabondes sur un sujet plus agréable : sa fiancée qui méritait sa pleine attention._

- Tu n'es pas trop stressé ? _Elijah s'était approché de Klaus au point que leurs chevaux se mirent sur la même cadence._

- Non, de ce que je peux voir au loin, elle a l'air tout à fait plaisante.

- Je suis ravi pour toi. Si père et mère n'avait pas arrangé le mariage, j'avais bien peur que tu ne choisisses rien d'autre qu'une vie dépravée.

- _Klaus se mit à rire à plein poumon. _J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se soit trompé de fils pour ce mariage arrangé. Tu ferais un bien meilleur gendre que moi. Tu es si romantique. Peut-être que la deuxième des sœurs pourrait te séduire.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal d'être romantique.

_Kol les interrompit._

- Mes frères, nous y sommes.

- À votre avis laquelle est votre future épouse, la belle brune à la robe pourpre ou la femme qui sourit tellement, que la poudre sur son teint va finir par éclater.

- Pourquoi là ton déjà emmené avec nous ? _Questionna Rebecca qui avait enlever les rideaux afin de laisser entrer la brise fraiche traverser de part et d'autre la calèche._

-Pour éviter à tes chers prétendants de réaliser la plus belle ignominie du siècle. Lui fit Kol en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Elijah grand prince se rangea du côté de sa sœur. Arrête Kol ça suffit. Sinon je vais devoir la laisser te frapper avec ces petits points inefficaces.

Kol cessa sa provocation, mais continua à rire en voyant la tête renfrognée de sa sœur. Il l'adorait, mais au fond, elle était une cible facile à atteindre.

_Katherine et Anne s'étaient installées au bas des marches pour mieux accueillir leurs hôtes. Tous les domestiques étaient rangés à gauche, les mains derrière leurs dos et prêts à décharger les bagages dès qu'ils auront reçu l'__ordre. Elijah fut le premier à descendre de son cheval, suivit de Klaus et de kol. Il alla ouvrir la porte du carrosse et tendit la main à sa sœur pour l'aider à descendre. Les robes de cette époque étaient si imposantes qu'elles demandaient aux jeunes filles une très grande concentration pour ne pas perdre pied._

_Klaus fut le premier à saluer ses hôtes. Il prit la main de Katherine et lui posa délicatement un baiser sur la main._

- Klaus Michaelson pour vous servir. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle...?

- _Elle le salua d'une révérence avant de répondre_ : Katherine. Le plaisir est partagé. Je suis ravie de faire enfin la rencontre de mon fiancé. I_ls se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Anne les interrompirent pour se présenter. Elle tendit la main vers Klaus._

- Je suis Anne, la mère de cette merveilleuse fille. Je suis navrée de vous accueillir seule, mais mon mari n'est toujours pas rentré de la chasse. Je m'excuse de son retard.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends qu'il ait pu être retardé par ses occupations. Lui dit-il sincèrement.

Il lui déposa un bref baiser avant de se remettre à étudier de haut en bas sa future femme. Il était subjugué par la perfection de son visage, sa taille fille et sa bonne conduite. Il était nullement déçu du choix de ses parents. Il en déduisit qu'elle ne serait pas un problème pour lui.

- Je vous présente ma sœur Rebecca, mon frère Elijah et le plus jeune des mes frères Kol. Chacun, à leurs tours se présentèrent.

- Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semblait que vous aviez deux filles ? Interpella Rebecca.

- Vous avez raison. Caroline, ma cadette se sentait un peu fébrile. Je lui ai demandé de se reposer. Elle nous rejoindra pour le diner.

_Après les présentations et à travers l'agitation des domestiques qui débarrassaient, valise après valise. Rebecca et ses frères suivirent Katherine et sa mère. Ils gagnèrent la respectable haute demeure de 3 étages surmontée d'un pignon en surplomb._

_Caroline arriva à la tomber de la nuit par la cuisine. Elle sauta sur le comptoir et attrapa une pomme et y planta ses dents avec envie laissant couler un filet du jus de la pomme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer du revers de sa manche._

_Bonnie entra dans la cuisine, un plat en argent presque vide. Elle ramenait le reste de l'entrée avant de servir le pla_t.

- Caroline ! Votre mère vous cherche. Elle est furieuse.

- Je me doute. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne réprimande. Demain sera un autre jour.

- Je ne crois pas ma fille. C_aroline n'avait pas vu qu'Anne se tenait derrière elle, les mains sur les hanches avec un regard furieux._

- Mère, vous étiez là ? Je ne vous point entendu. _Elle descendit du comptoir, épousseta légèrement sa robe et sourit._

_Les yeux d'Anne s'arrondirent comme deux soucoupes lorsqu'elle vit l'état de la robe de sa fille._

- Miséricorde, mais où êtes-vous allez vous salir ? Ne vous ai-je pas assez répété que ce n'était pas digne d'une demoiselle. Bonnie, ordonna-t-elle sans poser de regard sur la domestique, emmené Caroline se changer immédiatement. _Lançant son doigt vers sa fille, elle répliqua_ : ne faites pas attendre plus longtemps nos invités. Tâcher d'être prête pour le dessert. Et surtout !

_Caroline lui coupa la parole._

- Je sais, ne pas parler, ne pas rigoler, ne pas respirer.

- Attention jeune fille, si vous faites ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers, je vous enferme à doubles tours dans votre chambre, jusqu'à que votre sœur soit mariée.

- Si père était là..

- Il vous dirait là même chose. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas lorsqu'il rentrera, il aura le droit aux mêmes réprimandes.

_Dans la chambre, les servantes vidaient dans la baignoire avec précaution, l'eau chauffée au préalable dans la cuisine._

_La baignoire était en bois de châtaigner poli, toujours garnie en son fond et sur ses bords du drap de molleton épais qu'on y mettait pour éviter les échardes._

- Alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comment sont-ils ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous répondre, je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour les observer.

_Caroline se retourna et appuya son menton contre le rebord de la baignoire. Elle arbora son air persuasif. Bonnie n'ignorait pas que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas donner de réponse, sa maitresse ne la lâcherai point._

- Ils sont tous les trois très beaux. Votre beau-frère ne semble pas très loquace. Katherine risque de ne...

- Oh, tu sais, Katherine est si docile, qu'elle ne trouvera jamais à rien à redire.

- Et les autres ? D'ailleurs, je ne sais combien sont-ils dans cette famille.

- Retournez-vous que je puisse continuer à démêler vos cheveux. Caroline s'exécuta. Pour répondre à votre question, ils sont 5. Klaus l'ainée, suivit d'Elijah, de Finn, de Rebecca et enfin de Kol.

- Une fille parmi quatre hommes, elle en a de la chance.

- Du peu que j'ai pu voir, elle me semble suffisante. _Bonnie mis un linge propre autour du corps trempé de Caroline._

- Qui a choisi cette robe ? _En regardant la masse verte nuance viride étendu sur le lit._

- Votre mère. Elle a dit que le vert relèverait la couleur de vos yeux. _Caroline soupira. _

_Sur chaque mi-bras était suspendu de la dentelle blanche qui tombait environ sur 20 cm. Une ceinture brodée, où pendait une aumônière allait souligner les courbes de Caroline._

- S'il le faut. _Bonnie l'aida à mettre la robe._

- Ne sers pas trop, voyons.

- Je n'ai pas le choix

- Il semble que la robe ne soit trop petite.

- Non, c'est l'effet des nouvelles robes de paris. Plus s'est serrée et cintrée plus s'est raffinée.

- Il a toujours été dit que les Parisiennes aimaient souffrir pour être belles, je comprends maintenant tout le sens de cette phrase. _Dit-elle le souffle court pendant que Bonnie tirait sur les lacets de la robe. Pour ne plus penser à la douleur, continua la dernière conversation._

- Lequel est le plus beau ?

- Puis-je vous proposer d'aller vous enquérir par vous-même et nous en reparlerons ensuite. J'ai terminé, vous pouvez rejoindre vos hôtes mademoiselle.

- Mes cheveux ?

- Vos cheveux sont très beaux lâchés mademoiselle.

- Merci Bonnie, que ferais-je sans toi. _Elle la prit dans les bras_. Combien de fois ne t'ai-je dit de me tutoyer. Toi et moi sommes amis non ?

- Bien entendu, Mademoiselle.

_Bonnie suivit Caroline. Elle resta en retrait lorsque sa maitresse descendit les escaliers. Elle se mit à repenser à l'interaction qu'elle avait eu fin d'après-midi. Elle avait menti à sa maitresse. Elle avait eu le temps d'étudier les frères Michaelson. Surtout l'un deux._

_Lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, Bonnie avait malencontreusement fait tomber un vase avec des fleurs fanées sur le sol. Le plus jeune des frères s'était retourné et avait accouru vers elle._

- Vous n'avez rien mademoiselle. _Bonnie gardait les yeux baisser comme devait faire les personnes de son rang et ne répondit pas._

_Il l'aida à ramasser les morceaux brisés par terre._

- Pouvez-vous me répondre, tout va bien ?

- Très bien je vous remercie. Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Tant mieux.

_Kol se leva et pris par le bras Bonnie pour l'aider à se relever. Elle rajusta avec des gestes maladroits les plis de son voile, ce qui amusa kol._

- Merci monsieur.

- Mais de rien. La prochaine fois, appelez-moi dès que vous avez besoin d'un chevalier servant. J'accourais. I_l se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un sourire._

_Il partit en courant rejoindre les autres. Bonnie resta tétanisée quelque seconde. Un homme de rang supérieur avait été si gentil avec elle. Son sang battait, cognait comme un oiseau fou à ses tempes dans ses veines dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était dite qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tire des conclusions de cet échange et se jura qu'il n'y en aurait plus aucun._


	2. Chapter 2

**KOUKOU LES LOULOUS **

**J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à poster le deuxième chapitre ^^  
**

**GROS GROS stress en perspective parce que le début d'une fiction est toujours plus facile à écrire que le deuxième. Car le deuxième donne une tournure des prochains évènements. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. **

**J'espère que vous allez autant aimé que moi lorsque je l'ai écrit. **

**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont posté une review. Vous avez été plusieurs à demander une suite.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Floriane 13 : Ah une habituée :D Merci de me suivre et pour avoir été la première à envoyer une review. GRos bisous. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Kansasbykeres : Moi aussi c'est mes 3 couples préférés. La relation Kalijah va être plus délicate a écrire. A prendre avec des pincettes ^^ bisous

mariam : Deux reviews :D Merci beaucoup. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura une suite.

jayanthi : J'adore tout ce qui se passe dans le passé. Les robes que la femme avait avant me fait rêver.

elo69 : J'ai bien rigolé à écrire leur rencontre, donc je suis hyper contente que tu aies aimé aussi. A très vite.

TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Kikou ouahh trop plaisir ta review. Non je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ta fic. MAIS c'est une promesse que je te fais. Avant ce weekend je l'ai lu et je t'écris une grosse grosse review :D Gros bisous et enjoy le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il sera aussi bien.

Klaroline Isn't Over : Merci beaucoup de ce compliment, pour ta review et tout quoi :D tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de leurs rencontres officielles ! bisous

La plume du temps : Mais t'inquiète, il y aura une suite :D bisous

KaKaKou : Et moi j'attend toujours ta fic hein !

Klaroline68 : Le début est toujours facile à écrire maintenant gros stress pour le deuxième chapitre.

Lily : la suite cocotte arrive juste en dessous :D

Cassandre : C'est posté assez tôt ? lol bisous

melashnaw : Non ce n'est pas un mini OS sinon il y aurait eu une conclu entre Klaus et Caroline ;) J'ai bien rigolé à écrire leur rencontre aussi. J'espère que tu rigoleras autant dans le chapitre 2

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 2 _**

_Caroline descendit les escaliers qui donnaient sur la salle à manger, suivit de Bonnie. Celle-ci avait repris sa place de servante. Tête baissée, dos cambré, elle faisait attention de ne pas enfreindre l'espace de sécurité entre elle et Caroline. Mme Pavlovna en avait créé une règle et exigeait de ses domestiques de la respecter._

_En présence de Caroline, Bonnie était beaucoup plus libre. Celle-ci l'autorisait à la regarder dans les yeux, à lui parler franchement. C'était revigorant, mais en présence de Madame de Pavlovna, elle savait qu'il fallait se remettre à sa place._

_La grande pièce de vie était illuminée par des chandelles et bougies. Une nappe aux broderies dorées recouvrait la table en chêne massif. Katherine assise aux côtés de Klaus se leva, lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur. _

_Elle la rejoignit en bas des escaliers._

- Caroline ! J'espère que tu te sens mieux.

_ Elle l'étreignit. Profitant de ce rapprochement, elle glissa à l'oreille de sa sœur :_ « Mère a dit que tu étais souffrante et que cela expliquait ton absence. Ne la trahis pas. » _Elle lui prit la main et la tira vers la table pour faire les présentations. Ils se levèrent tous._

- Je te présente Rebecca Michaelson. La seule femme de la famille.

- Eh oui malheureusement.

- Vous trouvez ? Je trouve que ça fantastique. Pas que je me plaigne de ma sœur, bien au contraire elle est ma meilleure amie.

- Croyez-en mon expérience Caroline. Avoir des frères peut être parfois un fardeau.

- Eh bien, si pendant votre voyage vous ressentiez le besoin d'avoir une oreille attentive, n'hésitez pas. Après tout, nous serons bientôt belles-sœurs.

- Ce sera avec joie.

_Elles se serrèrent le bout des doigts. Aucune dame ne se saluait par une poignée de main. C'était exclusivement réserver aux hommes. Quel que soit le geste qu'une femme pouvait faire c'était du bout des doigts. Qu'il y ait besoin de serrer une main, prendre une fourchette, applaudir, se poudrer._

- Caroline, Voici Kol Michaelson. _Il prit des deux mains celle de caroline et lui fit un baisemain._

- Charmé.

- Également.

- Et voici, Elijah, tu t'assiéras à ses côtés. Il sera de très bonne compagnie.

- « Vous me flattez Katherine. » _déclara Elijah. il se tourna vers Caroline._

- Depuis votre arrivée, la salle s'est illuminée. _Il s'inclina profondément, saisit délicatement la main de Caroline et porta celle-ci à ses lèvres pour y poser silencieusement et le plus respectueusement des baisers. Caroline rougit par tant de délicatesses._

_Katherine ne la lâchant toujours pas la tira vers Klaus._

- Je vais te présenter mon fiancé _déclara-t-elle doucement._

_Le sourire éclatant de Caroline s'effaça lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son futur beau-frère. Elle reçut une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Elle sentit ses pieds se dérober sous elle. Elle scruta autour d'elle à l'affut d'une issue de secours._

- _Klaus avança comme un prédateur vers elle._ Mon frère a bien raison, vous êtes un plaisir pour nos yeux. _Bien que paraissant très à l'aise, Klaus avait les lèvres pincées. Celles-ci trahirent sa nervosité._

_Comme ses frères, il lui baisa la main pour la saluer. Le contact de ses lèvres, donna à Caroline l'envie de vomir. Inconsciemment, ses lèvres formèrent un rictus de dégoût._

_Klaus se tourna vers Katherine qui piquait un fard de jalousie. Il posa la main dans le dos de celle-ci_. « Mais je vous rassure ma mie, personne n'a d'égal que vous » _dit-il en écartant la chaise pour permettre à Katherine de se rasseoir._

_Caroline s'installa aux côtés d'Elijah et malheureusement en face de Klaus. Il lui souriait d'une façon démoniaque. Caroline sentit le courroux s'abattre sur ses épaules._

- Tenez, je vous ai gardé quelques rations. Vous devez être affamé. _Lui dit-Elijah en tendant un plateau de fruit, de fromage et de viande froide._

_Chez n'importe qu'elle inconnue, ses intentions si délicates passeraient pour du flirt mais caroline doutait que celui-ci lui fasse la cour, remarquant chez lui uniquement de la simple courtoisie._

- D'ailleurs ! Qu'avez-vous eu ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une contagion. _Demanda Rebecca s'écartant et prête à bondir de table si c'était le cas._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère. Je me suis juste sentie un peu faible. J'ai très peu dormi la veille, c'est tout. Avec l'approche de l'hiver, les journées deviennent, de plus, en plus longues et fatigantes vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Ne laissant pas le soin à sa sœur de répondre, Klaus entrecoupa la conversation et se moqua d'elle de manière déguisé_

- Faites attention tout de même, il fait très froid en ce moment. Ne vous avisez pas de faire de promenade à cheval sans être couverte.

_Comprenant, qu'il n'allait pas la ménager, Caroline resta sereine et répondit avec délicatesse_ : Merci du conseil, mais ma mère trouve que monter à cheval n'est pas très convenu.

- Je vois ! C'est dommage mon frère Elijah adore les balades à cheval. Vous auriez pu lui montrer les environs.

- De plus, ce n'est pas très conseiller de montrer à cheval en ce moment, il y a beaucoup de vase, c'est très dangereux, certain, ont glissé et se sont retrouvé fesses à terre.

_Il lui avait tendu la perche. Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans son jeu et de le taquiner._

_Klaus faillis s'étrangler en portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres. La goulée avait passé par la trachée d'oxygène et il se mit à tousser. Elle avait osée se dit Klaus. Elle devenait de plus en plus surprenante._

- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ?

_Klaus ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Il secoua la main pour dire que tout allait bien pendant qu'il se remettait à tousser._

- Vous aimez chevauchez _demanda Elijah avec intérêt_ ! _Caroline n'entendit pas la question, trop occupée à savourer sa victoire contre son frère._

_Katherine répondit à sa place en remarquant sa sœur dans ses songes._

- Oui, ma sœur est très habile. C'est une merveilleuse cavalière, j'aimerais avoir son talent. _Revenant sur terre, Caroline entra dans la conversation._

- Elle est trop modeste. Elle monte aussi bien que moi. En revanche, Katherine est bien meilleure couturière que moi.

- A mes yeux, la couture est bien plus exemplaire, pour une dame.

_Malgré un effort désespéré pour conserver ses bonnes manières, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter_ : - Et puis-je savoir ce que vous en savez-vous de la couture ? Je suis sûre que vous passez votre temps à vous pavanez devant ces demoiselles qu'à vous intéresser un tant soit peu à ceux qu'elles font de leurs mains.

_Klaus était fier de lui. Cette enragée était bien trop facile à sortir de ses gongs. Klaus ne supportait pas perdre une partie, celle-ci, il l'avait gagné. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait mourir d'ennui en venant ici, il finissait par croire que cette escapade allait lui réserver bien des surprises._

- Caroline ! _Anne se leva posant les deux mains sur la table._

- Ne vous emportez pas madame, Klaus à bien besoin d'être remis à sa place de temps à autre. Même s'il prétextera que ce n'était pas une atteinte personnelle, il l'a tout de même chercher. Je trouve le répondant de votre fille très rafraîchissant. _Défendit Elijah de l'attaque d'Anne contre sa fille._

_Madame de Pavlovna se calma, se rendant compte du haussement de voix face à ses invités._

- Vous êtes bien trop gentilhomme. _Elle posa la main sur le dos de la main d'Elijah._ Ma fille n'a jamais pu tenir la langue dans sa poche.

- Voilà un trait de caractère qu'elle a en commun avec ma sœur. _Ricana Kol._

_Rebecca lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou en dessous la table avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée le sourire crispée._

**POV KOL**

_Kol continua à rire. Il regarda la servante de Caroline, se tenant derrière elle. Il put voir sur son visage jovial qu'il y avait au moins une qu'il avait réussie à faire rire._

_La peau mate, les cheveux et yeux bruns tirant vers le noir, elle avait l'air plus vieux que lui. Sa couleur de peau ressemble à celle de ces gueux de France qui sont demi-rôtis au soleil, mais Kol pressentait bien qu'elle ne fut pas très blanche de nature. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge. Sa maigreur faisait ressortir les os de son visage et de ses poignets. Kol avait de la peine pour elle. _

_Discrètement il mit une tranche de pain et un pilon de géline dans une serviette avant que le plat ne leur soit retiré. Il mit la serviette sur ses genoux en attendant la fin du repas._

_Kol avait toujours eu de la compassion envers ses domestiques. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu de lui. Elle répétait sans cesse : « Tu es une erreur de la nature ». Elle trouvait que c'était assez difficile d'élever 4 enfants alors un 5ème …._

_Elle avait donc, laissé kol au soin des domestiques. Il avait grandi principalement dans les cuisines du château regardant par la fenêtre ses frères jouer dans la cour._

_Dans la famille Michaelson, il valait mieux être ni le premier, ni le dernier. Klaus n'avait pas non plus eu de chance. Leur père le maltraitait. Il avait encore la trace des nombreux coups de fouet qu'il lui infligeait. De ce côté-là, Kol n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre._

**POV Bonnie**

_Prétextant d'être encore fiévreuse, sa maitresse demanda la permission d'être congédier. Chose que sa mère accepta prestement. Bonnie l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre._

_Une fois Caroline changée, elle brossa ses cheveux. C'était le rituel du soir et le seul moment de la journée où elles pouvaient rester discuter. Bonnie ressentait pour sa maitresse, beaucoup de tendresses._

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment les ai-je trouvés ? _La questionna Caroline_.

- Je n'osais pas après l'accueil que vous avez réservé à votre futur beau-frère. _Elle avait remarqué les muscles de Caroline se contracter chaque fois que Klaus lui adressait la parole._

- C'est la seule personne de la famille Michaelson pour qui je n'ai aucune considération.

- Vous êtes bien dur. Vous ne lui avez parlé que quelques minutes.

- Et ce fut quelques minutes de trop.

- Elijah est très bel homme ne trouvez-vous pas ? _Demanda Bonnie afin de changer la discussion._

- Si, ils le sont tous. Chacun à leurs manières dégagent un certain charme. Rebecca est une beauté à couper le souffle. Il me semble qu'elle soit plus âgée que nous. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se soit pas trouvée d'époux ?

- Etant donné que les parents de Rebecca sont décédés, c'est à ses frères de lui accordait la main d'un homme. La dote de Rebecca est si conséquente, que pour l'instant aucun prétendant n'a trouvé grâce aux yeux de Klaus. C'est ce que j'ai ouïe dire.

- Comment ? _Protesta Caroline furieuse_. Elle ne peut donc faire autrement ?

- Non je le crains.

_Caroline tapa du poing sur sa coiffeuse._ - Quel goujat. Une raison de plus de le détester.

**POV KOL**

_Kol avait attendu que Bonnie finisse ses devoirs de domestique et sorte de la chambre de Caroline pour aller lui apporté son manger. Il dut attendre que la nuit fût tombée avant de l'apercevoir quitter les appartements de sa maitresse. Elle sursauta lorsque Kol surgit derrière elle._

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Je vous ai apporté quelque chose.

_Elle ne se retourna point pour voir ce que c'était._

- Vous ne voulez pas voir ce que c'est ?

- Non monsieur

_Il ouvrit la serviette pour lui faire humer la bonne odeur qui s'y dégageait._

- Ne le prenez pas mal mais, vous êtes bien trop maigre. Manger. J'en ai gardé pour vous.

- Que voulez-vous en retour ?

- Vous pensez que je vous nourris en échange de quelque chose ? Croyez-moi madame que mes intentions sont en tout point honorables.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'essaie juste d'être votre ami. J'ai toujours trouvé que les domestiques n'étaient pas traités à leur juste valeur. _Voyant que ces paroles n'avaient aucun effet. Il posa la nourriture sur le sol et prit la décision de retourner dans sa chambre._

_Voyant ses bras ballants et la mine déçue, Bonnie ramassa la serviette sur le sol._

- Merci.

- Ce fut un plaisir. Bonne nuit madame. _Il inspira grandement pivotant la tête avant de lui avouer_ : J'aurai aimé rester avec vous, vous tenir compagnie.

- Alors rester.

_Même si l'inconfort de la pierre allait engourdirent leurs membres, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dos au mur. Kol la regarda manger à pleines dents dans le pain et le poulet. Malgré qu'elle se sente dévisager, elle continua son repas sans lui prêter attention._

**POV Caroline**

_Allongée dans son lit bien calé sous d'épaisses couvertures et une bassinoire aux pieds du lit, Caroline n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa chambre se trouvant dans les hauteurs était glacial l'hiver. Sa respiration laissait échapper de sa bouche un amas de fumée. Les événements de la journée l'empêchaient de dormir._

_Il lui prit soudain l'envie de lire en attendant de trouver le sommeil. Caroline repoussa les couvertures de fourrure, laissant l'air frais de la chambre lui caresser le visage et les épaules. Le froid la pénétra et lui donna envie d'éternuer, malgré le doigt sous son nez._

_Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit à pas furtif en regardant à gauche et à droit pour s'assurer que la voie était_ _libre._

**Dans les couloirs.**

_Après avoir fini de manger et de discuter de chose et d'autres, Bonnie se releva aider par Kol._

_En lui prenant la main pour la remettre sur ses deux jambes, kol fut surpris qu'elle s'autorise à le regarder. Elle le fixa, une petite moue de plaisir sur le visage. Il fut électrisé par son regard._

_Tant de déterminations et de timidité à la fois parurent si séduisants à tel point que Kol saisit au vol une des mains de Bonnie, pour y appuyer ses lèvres d'un geste passionné._

_Comme si elle avait craint quelque contagion, elle retira prestement ses doigts de l'étreinte qui les tenait._

- Ne me touchez pas ! _S'écrira-t-elle._

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette peur, ma douce amie ? Ne sachez vous pas que cette frayeur que vous témoignez à mon contact n'est pas répulsion mais désir.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un coureur de jupons. J'étais sûre que vous désiriez quelque chose en retour des victuailles. Comme ais-je pu être aussi stupide.

_Il était à présent si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait parler bas. Son souffle frôlait le visage enflammé par cette proximité plus que par les chandelles qui se trouvaient accrochées au mur._

_Bonnie se détourna, fit quelques pas dans le couloir au hasard droit devant elle. Une agitation qu'elle ne parvenait pas maîtriser la submergeait. Serrant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre de toutes ses forces elle tentait de calmer les frémissements qui lui parcouraient tout le corps._

_Ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un à cette heure-ci._

**POV Caroline**

_Caroline descendait toujours les escaliers avec discrétion. Lorsqu'elle commença à accélérer le pas à l'approche de la bibliothèque, elle percuta de pleins fouets un corps plus petit quelle._  
_Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Bonnie et Kol. Les yeux de Bonnie trahissaient de la détresse. Le visage de Caroline s'assombrit et fixa Kol méchamment. Elle n'avait rien vu de la scène, mais pour elle, il était évident qu'il avait essayé d'abuser d'elle._

- Tout va bien Bonnie? _Toujours sans quitter des yeux kol, qui se sentait persécuté_.

- Bien madame.

- Je te suggère de rentrer dormir. tu as suffisamment fait aujourd'hui. _Elle lui prit les mains_. Mon dieu, tu es glacée. _Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa servante avant d'enlever sa robe de chambre pour la donner à Bonnie._

- Non-madame, ne vous embêter pas. _Elle commença à prendre dans la robe poser sur ses épaules pour la lui redonner, mais la main ferme de Caroline l'en empêcha._

- C'est un ordre et dieu sait que je n'en donne pas souvent. En plus, famille doit être morte d'inquiétude. File ! _décréta-t-elle sèchement._

- Très bien madame.

- Et vous ! _Ignorant le danger, mené par une pensée unique, elle avançait droit vers lui._ Que je ne vous vois plus tourner autour d'elle.

- Détrompez-vous Caroline. Je ne lui ai simplement donné à manger.

- Est-ce une raison valable pour abuser d'elle ?

- Je n'ai point abusé d'elle, je vous l'assure. _J'ai simplement posé mes lèvres sur sa main._

_Caroline ne remarqua aucune lueur de mensonge dans le ton de sa voix._

- Mon dieu pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Je m'excuse madame, je me suis laissé légèrement emporté.

- Certes ! _croisant les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine_.

- Je suis las, il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Je ne vais pas vous proposez un baisemain pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit, je ne voudrais pas vous effrayez non plus.

_Caroline perdit son sérieux. Ils se mirent à rire_. A contrario de Bonnie ma servante, je sais me défendre._ Elle lui tendit la main pour lui donner son approbation._

- Très bien madame, _posant délicatement les lèvres sur la peau délicate de Caroline._ Que votre nuit vous soit agréable. _Il prit une torche plantée dans son support. Il passa devant elle et descendit lentement, levant la torche pour éclairer le chemin._

_Caroline secoua la tête. Elle attendit ne de plus voir les lueurs de la torche se refléter sur les parois pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il était certes beau mais étrange…_

**POV KOL**

_Il n'y avait certes qu'un étage à descendre, mais il prenait précaution de ne pas glisser. L'humidité rendait dangereuse chaque marche._

_Il repensait à Bonnie._

_Il songea qu'il s'était certes, légèrement égaré. Il avait pensé qu'elle ressentait pour lui la même attirance. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Où avait-il espéré qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui._

_Kol se sentait confus. Il n'allait pas pouvoir regagner sa confiance à nouveau. Il se tapa le front avec la paume de la main._

_Quel imbécile._

**POV Caroline**

_Caroline glissa ses doigts sur chaque livre de la bibliothèque. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait envie de lire. Un roman ? Une Bibliographie ? Des poésies ? Elle décida de se laisser guider par son intuition._

_Tapis dans l'ombre, juste derrière elle, une personne la regardait._

- Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes en réalité pas une mégère, effrontée, sans un sous ?

_Elle sursauta par stupéfaction. La main sur le cœur, comme si ça pouvait simplement ramener ses battements de coeur à un rythme cardiaque normal, elle regarda derrière elle._

_Elle scruta l'ombre où Klaus apparut, la chemise entrouverte sortant de son pantalon, le sourire moqueur au coin de la bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être éveillés. Ne savaient-ils pas dormir. Songea-t-elle._

- Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, mais non. _Elle se remit face à la bibliothèque pour prendre le livre qui se trouvait sous la main sans même regarder le titre. Elle voulait à présent partir le plus loin possible, pour ne pas à avoir subir cette conversation déplaisante._

- Cela dit, vous n'êtes peut-être pas sans un sous, mais vous êtes toujours une mégère, effrontée.

_Le visage de Caroline se décomposa._

- Toutes mes excuses.

- Pour être une mégère ?

- Pour avoir pensé qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de vous sauver de votre stupidité. Mais je crois que c'est inné et incurable chez vous.

- Donc vous avez pensé à moi ! _affirma t-il, se frottant le menton et en acquiesçant de la tête._

- La mort me serait moins douloureuse. _Le regarda-t-elle avec affrontement_

- Tant mieux. Je n'aurais donc pas à vous briser le cœur lorsque j'épouserais votre sœur.

- Comme je la plains. Devoir passer toute une vie avec vous. _Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût._ D'ailleurs que faites-vous ici ?

- La même chose que vous, je cherche un livre. _haussant les épaules, comme si ça paraissait logique_. Les amants karmiques ? _demanda t-il_

- Oui, c'est un livre tout à fait passionnant. _menti t-elle_. _Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne l'avait jamais lu._

- Vraiment ? _La regarda-t-il interrogateur._

- Oui vraiment.

- Pourquoi souriiez-vous comme ça ?

- Oh pour rien, juste que c'est étonnant comme choix ?

- Et pourquoi cela ? _Questionna-t-elle hagarde._

- Si vous l'aviez lu vous le sauriez. Mais vous verrez, je ne voudrais pas vous gâchez le plaisir de la lecture en vous dévoilant quelques détails. Ce n'est pas que cette discussion m'ennuie mais je me sens las. _Il tira sa révérence. _Bonne nuit et bonne lecture.

_En arrivant près de la porte il lui lança toujours __le dos __tourné ._

- J'oubliais. Très délicieuse chemise de nuit.

_Les yeux de Caroline s'arrondirent. Elle baissa la tête pour se contempler. Sa chemise de nuit à la lueur de la bougie laissait entrevoir deux belles pommes de venus aux tétons durcis. Par réflexe elle plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine pour les cacher alors qu'il avait disparu._

_Quel pervers. Comment osait-il ? Elle serra les points, elle avait une douce envie de l'étrangler. Il allait le payer._

_Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes et un violent effort sur elle-même pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il la provoquait à tel point qu'elle ne savait pas si ça l'énervait ou l'excitait._

_Caroline resta dans la bibliothèque toute la nuit. Elle fut réveillée par l'odeur alléchante de la bonne brioche au beurre qu'une personne amusée secouait devant son nez._

_voili voilou. n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions._


End file.
